everaregionfandomcom-20200214-history
Mythos:The Cleansing of Humans from Skilbehou's Womb
The tale contained in this document tells of how Skilbehou populated Evera with humans and of the splitting of Skilbehou into Chelburn and Chelrupt. Synopsis When a sea captain's ship is wrecked on an iceberg, Skilbehou hears his prayers and brings him and his crew to Evera. They lived in the walls of Mount Evera until they corrupted the blood of Skilbehou, which they drank and lived on. Skilbehou cast them out and split himself into two. The Cleansing of Humans from Skilbehou's Womb In the time before your mother was born, before her mother was born, and before her mother was born, and possibly even further back than that, there was a mighty sea captain who led his crew on voyages far and wide across the oceans. Upon one voyage, his last, he had become arrogant, and was humbled by the might of the sea gods and sea pokémon. His ship was led into a great iceberg, and as it sunk, he prayed for forgiveness for his arrogance. Hearing his prayers, the mighty god pokémon, Skilbehou, flew from His hole in Mount Evera and landed in the water by the captain's sinking ship. The humans were ushered onto the great turtle-like back, and Skilbehou brought them to the dormant Mount Evera, which was a great volcano. Some of the men did not trust the great Skilbehou, who offered them His blood to strengthen them. These men left Mount Evera and made their villages around the land and were later called the Natives for their tribal ways. Those who stayed with mighty Skilbehou were fed on His blood and grew strong and mighty like Skilbehou Himself. The god offered them the walls of the volcano, and they built their cities within. It did not take long, however, for the humans to grow addicted to the manna that was Skilbehou's blood, and by their drinking it in their addiction, they became corrupted. Skilbehou cast the first of these humans out, and they left, for, though they were addicted, they loved Skilbehou dearly and did anything at his request. These humans left Mount Evera and made more civilised cities than that had by the so-called Natives. Those who were left behind grew fat and lazy on Skilbehou's mighty lifeblood, and soon it came to pass that they corrupted him, and Skilbehou realised how much damage had been done. He cast His own mind from His body, and it split halfway through. His mighty body, now just a husk, was left inside the base of the dormant Mount Evera, which was no longer dormant. The volcano erupted, filling slowly and killing each and every inhabitant until the flowing force of Skilbehou ceased near the top. Skilbehou's mind inhabited two separate bodies then. Both took on elements of Skilbehou's mighty personality and existence. The first, the mighty and pure Chelburn, took on Skilbehou's aspect of Cleansing by Fire. The second, the outcast and corrupted Chelrupt, took on Skilbehou's aspect of Corruption of Blood, and became known as the Corrupted one. Skilbehou's body still lays at the bottom of Mount Evera, guarded by the ever-faithful Chelburn, who would cleanse any and all humans from That Place whenever they came. Chelrupt lays in an unknown place, possibly far away, possibly deeper even than Skilbehou's body. Category:mythos Category:legendary pokémon Category:plot Category:skilbehou's womb